


囚禁·上篇

by Koleee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koleee/pseuds/Koleee
Summary: 强制，囚禁，迷药





	囚禁·上篇

Sebastian渐渐从昏迷中醒来

他揉了揉迷糊的眼睛，皱着眉难受的呻吟了几声才彻底清醒过来，他第一时间是低下头看看自己的肉体还算不算完整。

他如释重负的呼出一口气，完整的同时他还庆幸自己仍然活在世上

寒意正是自己还活着的标志，而且并没有哪个灵魂会赤裸得睡在床上，除非上帝有特殊癖好

Sebastian支起身体环顾房间四周，一个人也没有，简单的套房，有一切基础的家具，像是一个温暖的居室，如果他能忽略掉地上堆成一坨的锁链和四面墙上各一个的监控摄像机

周围充满了静谧

他无力的甩了甩手和腿，脚腕上响动的锁链冷漠的提醒他被囚禁了，他微微低下头看向自己被束具锁住的脚腕，里面还贴心的附置上一圈绵软的毛绒以至于它不会勒疼自己

Sebastian看向墙上的钟，才过了不到一个小时，想必这里离自己家并不是很远，他爬下床四处走动，锁链的长度足够他去遍房间的任何一个角落，直到门口的两米前截止，唯一庆幸的是锁链没有想象中的沉重

没有任何一把刀具和任何可以当作武器的东西，连水果盘也是轻飘飘的塑料材质

Sebastian在脑子里策划起逃跑计划，遗憾的是，暂时没有一样是行得通的，他只得作罢

肚子不满的咕噜一声，行吧，在饭点的时候总不能和饥饿较劲

他拖动着脚链把自己挪到厨房里，透彻的玻璃壶里装满了澄净的水，Sebastian拿起玻璃杯给自己倒了一杯水，顺带拿起水果盘里的苹果

Sebastian端起毫无杂质的水杯放在眼前观察，肉眼看不出有什么问题，那个人总不至于毒死自己吧

他坐在桌前小口的啜饮，吃了起码两个苹果肚子才稍微有点起色，吃饱后脑子才转的动——这是Sebastian的人生格言

新鲜的水果和舒适的环境，那个人并不会伤害自己，这一点确切无疑。可是话虽如此，自己总不能在这里一直呆着

Sebastian又陆续的喝了几瓶酸奶，过了十几分钟后，他的脑袋有点沉，感到身体与意识渐渐开始分离

他用最后一点清醒走到床边，啪的一声倒在了床上，毫无疑问他再次晕了过去，这次他在逐渐变得稀薄的意识中希望对方用的是无激素无添加的迷药

他不想劣质的迷药影响自我感觉非常优秀的大脑

毕竟他说得对，Chris不会毒死他，但会迷晕他

Sebastian再次从床上醒过来，隐约的感受到，自己身体里好像埋了什么东西

他顾不得的眨巴着眼睛看向床边的男人

被肌肉描绘的有些眼熟的轮廓和过目不忘的金发，男人正沉默的抱着胳膊，脸色有些阴沉的望着他

天啊...他有些绝望的再次闭上了眼睛

是Chris，他几乎一眼就认出来了

该死的他当然认识Chris，楼下那间他经常光顾的餐厅里面的服务员，他们之间不太熟悉，但因为常来总是可以聊上一两句的，Sebastian还为此调侃过他的相貌完全可以去当演员，大家会只因为长相就疯狂痴迷于他

Sebastian想起前几天跟踪自己的那一个黑影和此时此刻自己的处境，他懂了，他一切都明白了

他有点感谢Chris大费周章的让他填饱肚子

“Chris...” Sebastian放软腔调打算晓之以理动之以情的时候，门外的铃声，和震动的手机打断了他的计划

是Anthony，该死的他可真会挑时间

光亮的手机照射住Chris的脸颊，他看上去有些缺少睡眠似的疲惫，Chris垂下眼睫看了自己一眼，按下了接通键和免提放在他的枕头边

与此同时的他还按响了手里的控制器，瘙痒从穴里磨蹭震动的地方传出来，是跳蛋，在富有节奏地刺激着他

“你在家吗，怎么不开门？” Anthony不耐烦的声音从里面传出来

随着身体灼烧般的燥热，双腿难受的相互交叉磨蹭，Sebastian抑制不住的闷哼一声

“你..没事吧？”

他好像听见Sebastian努力克制的喘息，他的好兄弟该不会在做那档子事吧，亏的他还有闲心接自己的电话

“我..哼..没事，你改天再来吧...”

Anthony的语调意味深长的上扬“那..不打扰你运动了dude，祝你...”

还没有等对方说完，Chris在无谓的嫉妒中挂断了手里的电话，他并不想和任何一个人分享Sebastian的一切

“嗯..哼..放我走..求你..啊”通话结束后，小穴里跳动的跳蛋越陷越深，时不时蹭过他的敏感点，Sebastian的声调渐渐的染上了哭腔，他可战不胜该死的人类本性，他看见Chris伸出手拨开了自己额角被汗液打湿的发尾。

Chris沉默了大约二十秒，但并没有停止自己的暴行，而是起身跨坐在Sebastian的身上，慢悠悠的一面扭开自己衬衫上的纽扣，一面拉下自己的裤链

男人早已勃起粗硬的性器在下一刻打在了他的脸上，“想走吗？seb” Chris哑着嗓子扶住自己的柱体稍微往对方的嘴唇上蹭了蹭 “舔的舒服了，我就放你走。”Chris诱哄的说

Sebastian通红的眼眶注视着眼前的柱体，身下的跳蛋并没有因此而停止，得不到解决的瘙痒依然在折磨自己，他闭上眼睛给自己做了一个短暂的心理建设

他屈服的伸出艳红地舌头，讨好似的试探的舔弄着眼前的冠状顶端上的沟壑，口水发出的渍渍声淫荡的充满了整个空间，他开始舔弄起柱体上的纹路，包裹不住的唾液从口腔里顺着阴茎往下流淌，打湿了阴毛。

跳蛋磨蹭的酥麻从脊椎一直延伸，得不到释放的欲望侵蚀着自己每一片肌肤

在吞吐了几十下后，男人发出一声低沉的吼声，粗喘的把浊液一滴不漏的射在了Sebastian的嘴里，Chris掐住他的下巴，盯着他命令道 “吞下去，sweetheart..”

他看着对方上下滚动的喉咙，对，棒极了，就是这样，Chris勾了勾嘴角低头亲吻他的额头，他要Sebastian浑身从里到外充满自己的气息。

Chris脱下自己碍事的衣服，退下来单手撸动着Sebastian早已高高翘起的性器，另一只手向湿润的蜜穴外抚摸

他的舌头在Sebastian胸前的两个挺立凸起的小点停下，粗糙的舌苔往乳尖上慢慢磨咬，又用舌头在乳晕上轻轻打转

Sebastian气的浑身发抖，声音高地不稳“操你，嗯哼..你说过会放过我..哈嗯..” 只要他一开口就是破碎的呻吟，他哆嗦的连牙关都开始打颤

“我是说过，可我还没舒服，dear..” Chris抬起头装作委屈的小红帽那样望着他

Sebastian难以置信的望着睁眼说瞎话的大灰狼 “你...嗯..就是个混蛋！” 他抓住Chris出神的机会拼尽全力的想要逃脱，双手揪扯床单，两脚乱踢想试图用腿蹬开身上比自己壮上几倍的男人

而Chris不费吹灰之力的就摁住Sebastian躁动的双腿，在情欲里还被锁着的力气，只是徒劳罢了

Chris拿起桌面上的控制器按住了停止键，接着低头捏着细绳轻轻拔出粘腻的跳蛋，“啵”的一声让Sebastian羞耻的把侧脸埋在枕头边

Chris好笑地望着他，用手指插进早已被跳蛋折磨的软熟炽热的嫩肉，湿滑的甬道可以让两根手指畅通无阻的抽插

“啊嗯！...操你的..Chris！”Sebastian的反抗在插进去的一瞬间被和解了，取而代之的是他娇喘

“是我在操你，sebby...” Chris用舌尖舔弄起他的耳垂，在他插进第三根手指时，Sebastian不争气的哭喊起来，强烈的快感翻涌不停不断的击溃自己，他想要更大更粗的东西填满自己

Chris起身解开脚铐，抬起双手把Sebastian的双腿折成M字型，眼下的艳景无一不刺激着他的神经

等到扩张做的差不多时，Chris舔了舔沾满粘液的手指，扶住狰狞的性器径直插入Sebastian润滑的蜜穴里，“哈啊！..轻点Chris...疼！”他刺激地尖叫着呻吟

下身像被撕裂一般疼痛，他能感受到自己的甬道里的褶皱都被撑开，里面正完整的描绘出男人的纹路

Chris听着Sebastian的抽噎，低下头安抚般的亲吻着他的脸颊，安慰他“嘘...很快就好” 他挪动半边柱体缓缓的抽插，“放松babe..你能把我吃下的”

直到Sebastian渐渐放松下来，壁肉开始主动吸吮柱体时，Chris粗喘的把整根缓缓地嵌入他的甬道里，在破碎的尖锐呻吟里加快了肏弄的速度

“啊哼..慢点..哈” 不断的快感让他的身体不住的颤抖，他的双手攀上Chris的肩膀，不太长的指甲依然在男人的肩膀上留下一道道红痕

Chris箍住男人的腰肢，粗硬的肉刃在穴道里横冲直撞，往最深处里肏弄，囊袋不断的在他的肉瓣上拍打，啪啪作响 “哈嗯..Chris，轻点..” 当内里的肉柱碰到某个点时，Sebastian细腻的呻吟拐弯似的变调，Chris坏笑一声，停下来不为所动的望住他

Sebastian快到顶峰的欲望被截停了，他用被泪水湿润的双眼楚楚可怜的央求Chris

“Chris..哈嗯..肏我..求你了..”

Sebastian总有办法让Chris失去理智

Chris重新找准了地方开始操动，打桩似的不断碾压那个敏感点，“哈啊...混蛋！...” Sebastian开始有点讨厌男人经久不衰的气力

过多的刺激使Sebastian控制不住的收紧自己湿漉漉的甬道，壁肉开始痉挛收缩，Chris被他夹的发出低沉的吼声，他欺身压住Sebastian，快而猛烈的操干他的最深处

翻涌的刺激突然使两人的脑子一阵空白

“哈啊！” Sebastian尖叫着高潮晕了过去，他感受到身下Chris全数射进来炽热的白浊，当然，Chris的小腹上也有不少属于自己的杰作

Chris满意的看着被快感刺激的晕过去的Sebastian，他肆意地抚摸着男人红润的脸颊，仅仅是这样的触感无论花费多少时间，罗列多少词句都无法形容出来，他已经想念了无数个日夜

而现在，Sebastian以后每一天的夜晚都属于自己

一个星期后，他们确定下了伴侣的关系，当然Chris仅仅锁了他一天而已，在第二天就被Sebastian吼着要回去工作，到底再厉害的人也是个妻管严

Sebastian在进入监视他的那套房后，他看着密密麻麻关于自己的照片，还有每一条都准确的记录住他的生活习惯，他感叹可能连自己亲妈都做不了这份上

几天后，一个疑问闪过Sebastian的脑际，非常重要的疑问，他询问坐在窗前看报纸的Chris

“你哪来的钱？监视我一套房，囚禁我另外一套房” 

而且Chris在他看来也仅是一个服务员而已，并没有多余的工资提供他买房，还是两套？！

“我只是为了你而在那工作而已亲爱的，关于你的那方面，钱不是问题” Chris挑着眉解释他的疑惑

Sebastian默默的在心里翻了一个白眼

万恶的资本主义


End file.
